Cuentos de hadas a mi estilo
by Angelotti
Summary: Cada chica Cullen tendrá el honor de parodiar a la protagonista de un cuento, pero todo puede salirse de control mientras este fic tiene a una autora muy desquiciada. TODOS HUMANOS! O eso creo.
1. Rosalie

**Cenicienta**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece**

**Angelotti-Narradora**

En un reino muy lejano, vivía una muchacha muy buena, su nombre era Rosalie: su cabellera era larga de oro y ni hablar de sus ojos azules como el cielo. Esta muchacha era hija del doctor del pueblo, pero lamentablemente su padre había muerto por envenenamiento. Antes de que su padre se muriera, él se casó con una señora muy mala con Rosalie, esa señora tenía dos hijas: Alice & Bella. El nombre de la madrastra era Esme. Una mujer fría que solo puso a Rosalie de sirvienta cuando su padre murió.

La muchacha tenía solo dos amigos, y no, no eran humanos; eran dos ratones: Edward & Jasper. El flaco era Edward y el gordo era Jasper.

_"¡No estoy gordo!" gritó Jasper muy enfadado hacia la cámara._

_"Cállate gordis, estoy contando la historia." gritó Angelotti._

Como iba diciendo, un día tocó la puerta un mensajero a la mansión Hale. Esme estaba como siempre con un vestido rojo sangre muy elegante, abrió la puerta y mostró la mejor cara que puede dar cuando no se encuentra presente Rosalie.

-¿Diga?

-Madame...-mira la hojita por unos momentos y se vuelve rápido hacia ella- Hale. Quedan usted y sus hijas invitadas al baile real en el castillo del príncipe Emmett. Se les agradecería si llevaran algunas sodas y frijoles ya que nuestra despensa fue robada esta mañana.

-Muchas gracias, ahí estaremos.

El mensajero se fue y Esme le cuenta la gran noticia a sus dos hijas.

-¡Niñas! -gritó Esme desde la planta baja.

Alice y Bella bajaron las escaleras sin prisa, sus cabezas estaban perfectamente alzadas y sus ojos cerrados como cualquier 'señorita de alcurnia' debería de estar.

-¡Apúrense! -esta vez su grito estaba más elevado.

Ahora las dos hermanas bajaron casi empujándose una a la otra saltando de escalón en escalón.

Ya que estaban frente a su madre Alice fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Sí, madre?

-Hemos sido invitadas para el baile real de esta noche, necesito que pongan la mejor cara posible.

-Pero madre, es imposible de que Bella se vea bonita solo ¡Mírala! tiene un quilo de maquillaje y parece payaso.

-Por lo menos yo he tenido más novios que tú en un día -respondió Bella hacia su hermana.

-Es por que soy demasiado bonita para esos ...

Se oyó un ruido.

No muy lejos de ahí, una escoba estaba derramaba en el piso. La joven Rosalie Hale salió de su escondite con cabeza baja. Su uniforme de sirvienta estaba muy sucio e hizo que las dos hermanas hicieran una mueca de asco en su presencia.

-Ho-hola...-tartamudeó Rosalie sin moverse del lugar donde estaba parada.

-Mujer. ¿Estuviste ahí todo este tiempo? -la pregunta de Esme no era simpática, sino molesta.

-Lamento esto, señora. Pero quisiera saber si me dejaría ir al baile con ustedes. -la voz de Rosalie se hizo cada vez más bajita.

-¿Quieres la respuesta sincera, o la gentil? -Esme arqueó una ceja.

Por un momento Rosalie se quedó callada pensando en cual iba a ser la menos grosera, ella no quería arruinar este día para su madrastra.

-Uh...¿La sincera?

-Muy bien, cariño. -la madrastra hizo una sonrisa mostrando los dientes, amable. Pero luego su boca se puso en una linea recta y el ceño totalmente serio- No irás.

Las hermanas lanzan carcajadas a su dirección, Rosalie sale corriendo de la habitación, gritando como niña mimada hasta subir a su cuarto. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella dejándose caer lentamente y lloriqueando como si fuera un perro asmático.

De repente salen dos ratones de su pequeño escondite en la pared, Edward, el flaco, se le acerca con cautela hacia su grande y sexy amiga rubia.

-¿Rose?

Rosalie bajó la mirada hacia el ratón, por un momento sonrió pero no duró lo suficiente.

-Esa bruja te hirió, ¿verdad?

La rubia asintió lentamente varias veces.

-Dijo que no podía ir a conocer a Emmett...

-Aguarda un segundo -comenzó Edward- ¿Emmett? Ese grandulón y sexy de la esquina, ¿Es el que estás hablando?

-No. -la rubia olfateó- Ese es el vagabundo que vende burritos. Yo hablo del príncipe Emmett.

Le tomó varios segundos para Edward reaccionar.

-Ah, claro.

Otro ratón pero gordo se acerco hacia la incómoda escena.

-¡Hey! ¿Que tal si te pones guapa y le demuestras a Esme que tienes demasiada belleza como para ir al baile? -sugirió Jasper.

-¡Tonto yo ya soy guapa!

Y con eso los ratones robaron algunas prendas de ropa de las hermanastras de su sexy amiga Rosalie. En los cajones de Bella, Edward encontró algo muy excitante para él.

Jasper lo miró horrorizado.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Es una tanga purpura. -Edward ríe con estupidez.

Los dos ratones iban subiendo las escaleras con un montón de ropa (y exótica, mayoría por Edward) como la ropa era más grande que ellos, sus pequeños cuerpos no se mostraban y eran como si la ropa de las hermanas estuvieran bajo un hechizo caminando (o en este caso, arrastrándose por todo el trayecto hasta el cuarto de Rosalie.

La joven sirvienta dio un grito cuando vio la mayor parte de lencería esparcida por su cuarto.

-¿¡Qué demonios...!?

-Le dije casi lo mismo a Edward. -Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Vamos Rose, si vas a conocer a un príncipe, debes conocerlo mejor. -cuando Edward dijo _conocerlo _su voz cambió a un poco ronca.

Rosalie modeló para sus amigos ratones lo que le habían traído. Excepto las tangas y sostenes que Edward le había llevado. Finalmente ella se decidió por un bello vestido naranja con franjas más oscuras.

-¿Qué les parece este? -la joven dio vueltas en el mismo lugar haciendo que el vestido gire con sensualidad.

-A excepción de que pareces una tigresa con eso, te ves divina. -comentó Jasper con baba sobresaliendo de su boca.

-Meh...-bufó Edward -Sigo votando que nos modeles la lencería de tus hermanastras.

La madrastra y sus hijas ya estaban listas para salir de la casa antes de que Rosalie bajara de la misma manera en la que Alice y Bella bajaron esta mañana, pero la diferencia era que ellas no se cayeron cuatro escalones antes y a diferencia de Rosalie, ella si lo hizo.

Las dos hermanas rieron hasta más no poder mientras que Esme tenía aún su mirada de desprecio hasta la muchacha que yacía aún en el suelo.

Con la caída, Rosalie desgarró sin querer el vestido y sus zapatos de tacón se doblaron. Ella se retorcía en sel suelo y levantó la cabeza para notar que Esme y sus hijas se habían ido y encerrándola con llave.

Los ratones corrieron hasta ella escaleras abajo. Cuando la encontraron vieron que la tanga purpura de Bella la estaba usando Rosalie, esto solo hizo que Edward se tensara más al encontrar a su amiga humana con el vestido rasgado del trasero.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Rose? -pidió Jasper.

-No. Solo...-esta se levantó del piso con dificultad, enderezó su espalda y respiró hondo- Solo quiero estar sola por unos momentos. ¿Sí?

La joven Rosalie Hale salio a su patio trasero, solo en ocasiones realmente tristes venía a ese lugar pues le recordaba como su padre le contaba maravillas de su madre. Era un jardín en realidad, un jardín hermoso lleno de flores y estatuas por doquier. La chica se arrodilló y reposó su cabeza en una banca cerca de la fuente de agua.

De repente a sus espaldas una luz resplandece todo lo que la rodea, ella muy asustada se da la vuelta bruscamente y deja caer su mandíbula al horror que estaba viendo. Una mosca blanca gigante. La gran mosca se acercó con una gran y terrorífica sonrisa mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

-¡HOLA! -eso no sonaba como cualquier saludo amable, sonaba como un grito desesperado.

-¡Aléjate de mí mosca! -Rose enseguida se levantó y dio grandes pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Mosca? Pero niña, soy tu hada madrina.- la 'hada madrina' se dejó mostrar por debajo de la capucha. Sus ojos eran rojos manzana, cualquiera diría que fuma demasiado hierba. Su gran cabellera negra era perfectamente lisa y lo peor de todo, es que era un hombre.

Rosalie no sabía si reír o correr por su vida en esos momentos, eran épicos y posiblemente valió la pena pasar por todo el sufrimiento de ella.

-¿Eres un hombre?

-Sí. Qué pregunta tan estúpida, niña. Mi nombre es Aro y soy tu hada madrina. -Aro hizo una reverencia cordial a Rose.

-¿Por qué lo eres? -Rosalie tenía las cejas arqueadas.

-Por qué no ningún alma debe llorar por lo que no vale la pena.- el pecho de Aro se infló como si supiera mucho de filosofía.

-Pero ni me diste tiempo para que mis lágrimas salieran, apenas y me arrodillé y tú en segundos estabas en frente de mí. -Rosalie alzó la voz.

-Como sea. Estoy aquí para verte feliz, y tú sabes a que me refiero.- el hada madrina sonrió con malicia y jugó con las cejas unos momentos. Esto solo hizo que la joven se tensara.

_"¡Este tipo quiere algo conmigo! No lo culpo, soy muy hermosa." _pensó Rosalie.

-Uh...no le entiendo, hado padrino.

-Voy a arreglarte para el baile, a eso me refería hace rato.

-Yo...yo también me refería a eso.-si pudiera sonrojarse lo haría, pero ahora estaba más interesada en como llegar al baile- ¿Pero como lo hará?

-Es simple, voy cantar una canción y agitaré mi varita mágica y te verás preciosa. -Aro aplaudió cuatro veces con entusiasmo.

-¿Perdón?

-Tú solo observa...

Salacadula Chalchicomula  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.  
Siete palabras de magia que son:  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.

Salacadula Chalchicomula  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.  
Yo hago milagros con esta canción:  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.

Tú Salacadula dí  
y Chalchicomula mu,  
pero para lograr un gran amor  
dí Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.

Salacadula Chalchicomula  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.  
Todo se logra con solo decir:  
Bíbidi Bábidi,  
Bíbidi Bábidi,  
Bíbidi Bábidi Bu.

**(La canción pertenece a Disney)**

Mientras tanto Rosalie contuvo lo suficiente para no orinarse en la tanga de Bella, Aro durante toda la canción se la pasó brincando y agitando la varita muy afeminado. Después de que la pesadilla terminó todo en ella cambió de pies a cabeza, su vestido ahora era un verde, sus tacones ahora eran verdes de cristal y eso hizo enfadar a la joven.

-Oye, te admiro y todo pero, ¿no puedes cambiarlo por azul? Digo para que combine con mis celestiales ojos.

Aro la miró ahora enfadado, pero todo por el alma afortunada de Rosalie Hale.

-Muy bien...

Por caprichos de Rosalie, Aro tuvo que cantar y bailar de nuevo la canción que sin duda era una tortura para Rose. Al terminarla, de nuevo, todo en ella cambió; su vestido y zapatillas de cristal eran azules preciosos.

-¡Ah! se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle. ¿Dónde conseguirás un vehículo a estas horas?

-Fácil, me saltaré la barda y pediré un taxi.

-¡Qué! ¿¡Y desperdicié dos canciones para nada!? ¡Oh eso si que NO! -gritó Aro.

La hada agitó de nuevo su varita mágica y lanzó ese gran resplandor hacia lo alto en el cielo, de repente apareció un gran avión y se dejó caer sobre la mansión dejándola en ruinas.

Rosalie gritó, después de su más extraño día de su vida dejó descargarse al fin.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO! -gritó de nuevo.

-Bueno como las carrozas están muy pasadas de moda decidí concederte de un artefacto que siquiera se ha inventado. Te presento a Avión.

-¡ESME ME VA A DEGOLLAR! -ahora Rosalie Hale se jalaba sus cabellos rubios delanteros.

-No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos. Ahora hay algo que no te he dicho y es muy importante...

...

-¿Y qué demonios es? -exigió Rose.

-La magia deja de funcionar a media noche. -Aro cruzó sus manos.

-¡Pero son las 11:30! No me va a dar tiempo de llegar, eso está hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. -su tono era triste.

-Pero -él giró la cabeza y señalo al gran avión que estaba sobre la extinta mansión Hale- ese bebé nos llevará a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'nos'? -la joven recuperó la postura.

-Hablo de que iré contigo. Siempre he querido emborracharme en un castillo.

Y así Aro y Rosalie Hale subieron al avión para ir en camino hacia el castillo, lamentablemente la magia termino antes de que ellos llegaran ya que Aro quiso parar en un puesto de hamburguesas y el avión destruyó como tres avenidas.

Mientras tanto en el castillo real, Esme y sus hijas habían aparecido haciendo una entrada triunfal. Pero eso cambió cuando Bella vio la fuente de cerveza en la esquina de la pista de baile, eso hizo que la chica saliera corriendo como rayo hasta allí y abrir un par de bebidas alcohólicas y empezar a beber hasta el amanecer. Su madre la ignoró y siguió con su delicadeza a saludar a las demás personas de alta sociedad. Por otro lado Alice estuvo en busca de un chico que la invite a la pista de baile.

Cuando Aro y Rosalie por fin llegaron a el castillo, Aro tuvo la brillante idea de dejarlo caer sobre la escuela municipal, pues ahí había más espacio y él pensaba que no era un lugar necesario.

Rosalie Hale fue la primera en bajar del avión para contemplarse a si misma antes de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-¡AAAROO! -gritó Rosalie.

Aro se asomó por la puerta del avión, el hada tenía la boca llena de mostaza y una hamburguesa casi incompleta en su mano derecha.

-¿Sí, cariño? -pidió como si nada.

-¡PAREZCO UN ANIMAL!

-Pero, -Aro tragó el gran pedazo de carne y luego se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar- un animal muy sexy, Rosie. -el intento de halagación de la hada hizo enfadar más a la joven.- Ahora ve por tu destino, mientras yo me voy por unas nenas.-Con eso el hada saltó del avión y se dirigió hacia la carroza de algunas estudiantes de Rusia. Sin notar que aun tenía su apariencia como una terrorífica mosca blanca gigante.

Rosalie corrió hasta la entrada, jalándose el vestido de la parte de su trasero, ya que aun se podía notar la tanga purpura de Bella. Queriendo hacer su gran y patética entrada, se detuvo cuando vio que su madrastra estaba justo en las afueras del castillo hablando con gente de seguro importante.

_¿Ahora que hago? _pensó Rosalie.

De repente siente que alguien le toca el brazo, ella se gira avergonzada para verle mejor a la cara. Pero había algo cuando ella le miró..

_Lo conozco..._ recapacitó la joven.

-Hola -dijo el hombre desconocido.

-Hola -respondió ella con sencillez.

Por un momento el chico se quedó frunciendo sus cejas, esta chica no sabía quien era él.

-Oye, tienes buena vista ahí abajo -el chico rió un par de segundos.

Rosalie no sabía si golpearlo o ganar por ese impulso de besar sus hermosos labios.

_¡Oh por dios! ¡Es hermosamente hermoso! ¡Eso significa que somos el uno para el otro! _pensó la joven con alegría.

-Gracias, joven -Rosalie sonrió amablemente.

-Soy Emmett. Alias Príncipe Emmett -antes de que los ojos de Rosalie Hale se abrieran como platos, él siguió- O mejor dicho El Hombre Más Caliente De La Tierra.

Rosalie soltó una no muy fuerte carcajada. Este chico sin duda era muy dulce.

-Mi nombre es...

-¿Preciosa, Bombón, Hermosura, Diosa? -interrumpió Emmett al querer asegurar el nombre de la joven.

La rubia solo consiguió sonrojarse por las halagaciones de este atractivo hombre. Tenía puesto un elegante traje de gala blanco, eso hacía que su belleza resalte más.

-Rosalie -musitó ella.

-Rosalie -Emmett provó su nombre en sus labios. Para él sonaba tan sensual. -Rose...¿Quisieras bailar conmigo esta noche? -el joven príncipe extendió la mano hacia ella.

La joven se petrificó unos instantes, ¡Le estaba pidiendo un baile!

Rosalie Hale agarro lentamente su mano e intentó poner una de las mejores caras seductoras.

-_Enchanté._

_-_Te oyes sexy hablando Francés. -comentó con una gran sonrisa el príncipe.

Los dos caminaron de la mano hacia el castillo, a la chica no le importaba si su malvada madrastra se encontraba ahí, no le importaba ver la desaprobación de ella con tan solo una mirada que la acabaría a morir. Lo importante es que estaba con un hombre realmente guapo como ella, y estaban a unos pasos de la pista de baile.

Cuando llegaron ahí, todos se enfocaron más en la tanga de Rosalie que en su majestuoso y lento baile. Hasta Bella gritó entre la multitud al reconocer su tanga purpura, eso no impidió lo cuán borracha que estaba la chica.

-¡Esa es mi tanga!

Rosalie se estremeció mientras bailaba con el hombre de sus sueños, en el exterior había todo un mundo a su alrededor: Una madrastra furiosa, una Alice envidiosa, una Bella muy drogada, y un Aro coqueteando con chicas Rusas, seguramente embriagado.

-¿Te diviertes? -Emmett la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Rose movió su mirada nuevamente hacia el ángel que la estaba sujetando por la cintura. Ella sonrió mostrando los dientes a su príncipe.

-Mejor que nunca.

_La historia termina así: Rosalie intentó huir después de que ellos salieran de la pista de baile y fueran a la terraza, Emmett se cuestionó por que rayos la chica huía, luego de que la chica recordara que no tenía que huir por que el efecto terminó mucho antes gracias a Aro. Ellos tuvieron un escape muy divertido hacia el bosque y no regresaron después de tres días. El periódico dice que se casaron y están viviendo muy felices._

_Por otro lado Esme, la madrastra, quedó en la ruina por encontrar su casa destruida en mil pedazos. A esta acción ella y sus hijas se mudaron a las afueras de Florida donde ahora duermen bajo un puente. Eso quiere decir que Aro jamás cumplió la promesa de arreglar la casa, solo lo hizo para apresurar a Rosalie._

_Aro vive con Rosalie y Emmett debido a que él les imploro que los dejara vivir con ellos, la pareja ya harta decidió dejarlo vivir en el castillo junto con ellos. Solo que ahora tiene trabajo como El Hada Del Castillo._

_Los ratones: Edward encontró a una lagartija modelo y tuvo bebés mutantes con ella. Y Jasper, pues...él fue usado como la pelota oficial de un nuevo juego llamado Baseball. Según él dice que es feliz por que todos lo tocan. Es un misterio ese gordito._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Angelotti- ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Jasper- ¡A mí no me gusta que me toquen! Dices puras mentiras acerca de mí, MI VIDA ES UNA MIE..-**

**Angelotti- ¡Muy bien! Ya entendí. Dejen sus Reviews para saber que onda con esto .-. Eso fue inspirado en una obra escolar, y por que me llevé todo el día planeando la historia. Cielos! Son las 2:39 a.m. y tengo demasiada hambre D:**

**¡El próximo personaje parodiado es Esme!**

**Esme- No seas tan dura conmigo Angel T-T**

**Angelotti- Eres mi personaje favorito, imposible odiarte ._.'**

**Saludos!**

**Angelotti**


	2. Esme

**Ricitos de Oro y Caramelo**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

_Antes de que pregunten yo, el más guapo de los Cullen narraré la vida de mi mami debido a que quiero molestarla por un rato. La autora está tomando un baño de burbujas y aprovecharé para esta oportunidad. _

_—¡ESO ES MENTIRA ESTOY EN LAS MAZMORRAS! ¡EMMETT ALÉJATE DE MI ASIENTO!_

_No se preocupen, soy experto domando animales y ella está con llave encerrada del otro lado de la habitación._

_—¡EMMETT!_

_Muy bien, muy bien. La autora quiere decirles a todos que no ha actualizado porque le da flojera pensar y su inteligencia es la de una hormiga con problemas de alzheimer. No mentira, ella decía que le costó hacer este capítulo y estuvo a punto de no hacer uno con Esme, peeeeeeero este Míster Músculos quiere ayudarla un poco. _

_Comencemos entonces antes de que ella se escape. _

* * *

**Emmett Guapurita-Narrador**

En lo más profundo de un bosque de Forks vivía una familia de tres vampiros, la mami Bella, el papi Eddie y su creación de amor Nessie. La familia de vampiros era la más rara ya que su hija era mitad humano y mitad vampiro. La luz del sol no le afectaba a la niña pero sí a los padres, no se derretían, sin embargo brillaban más que un diamante. La familia de fenómenos perfecta.

Un día, a la pequeña Nessie le pidió a sus papis un gran banquete para cenar, el papi no tan guapo Edward consentía de más a esa demonio y sus caprichos, así que toda la familia incluyendo a la anti-social Bella fueron en busca de un gran manjar dejando su pequeña casita a cuidados de nadie.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de por ahí, seguramente en el bosque, una mujer con risos de caramelo ...(¿Eh? Se supone que son risos de oro, no de caramelo...¡Le dije a Esme que se pusiera la peluca! Ya veo por qué a la autora no le brotaba imaginación...Uhmm...Esto es muy vergonzoso...debo usar ahora a alguien que tenga risos de oro, ¿Rose? Nah...ella ya fue Cenicienta. Vaya que noche aquella en el bosque...bueno no hace falta detalles...¡AH! él se negaría pero de aquí no puede escapar...¿Entonces que haré con mi desobediente madre? Se supone que esta es su historia...uhmm...¡Otra idea se me acaba de ocurrir! Soy hermosamente listo). Junto a la mujer con rizos de caramelo había un hombre con ricitos de oro.

La mujer con rizos de caramelo era muy linda, llevaba un vestido azul de los años 20 seguramente, sus ojos verdes hacían gran combinación con la belleza de esa mujer. En cambio la de rizos de oro se veía de horrible, su rostro parecía de cerca un hombre trasvesti con un vestido rojo igual al de la de rizos de caramelo. La diferencia era que Esme tenía buen trasero y el otro no. (¿Mencioné que la de rizos de caramelo se llama Esme Cullen? Es mi mami, sí no lo sabían. Soy su favorito, yo lo sé).

—¿Estamos cerca? —preguntó el trasvestido sin trasero.

—Seguro que sí, hemos caminado por más de dos días por el profundo bosque y aun no encontramos ni a Carlisle ni a Alice —suspira—. Pero...ya que estamos solos...

_Oh dios mío..._—pensó el depravado.

—Quería preguntarte algo...muy serio. Antes de que encontremos a nuestras parejas.

—¿S-s-s-sí? —el trasvesti parecía una serpiente en ves de querer tartamudear.

—¿Por qué demonios traes puesto eso, Jasper?

—Oh...—el emo se miró a sí mismo de pies a cabeza y se volvió a Esme—. Estar sin Alice me provoca un poco de locura y alucinaciones, me puse esto por que siento que ella está en mí. —habló con sentimiento Jasper, pero la expresión de Esme tanto con la mía en estos momentos es de quién demonios fue de la idea de traerlo al mundo.

—Ya veo...

Mientras seguían caminando hubo un gran silencio incómodo, cómo no, la pobre de mi madre no sabe que decir ante la mayor estupidez que se ha escuchado. Se preguntarán donde demonios están sus parejas, bueno; hace poco un ser que era imposible de creer que existía secuestró al marido de mi mami y un cazador nómada secuestro a la esposa del emo y así emprendieron un viaje a por sus esposos, aunque a decir verdad, dudo que Alice tenga las mismas ganas de ver a Jasper con esa vestimenta.

—Y dime, Esme...

—¿Sí?

—¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo? —ricitos de oro bajo la vista.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que si tú no extrañas a Carlisle...

Si ricitos de caramelo pudiera correr a la velocidad de un leopardo lo primero que haría sería dejar solo a ricitos de oro en medio del bosque. Les aseguro que yo haría lo mismo.

—Jasper por su puesto que lo extraño —ricitos de caramelo lo miró seriamente por un momento—. Lo amo. Por eso estamos en este viaje. Solo que el que lo ame o lo extrañe mucho no significa que me voy a poner una bata de doctor o peor, cambiar de sexo por unos días hasta que lo encuentre. ¡Te pusiste globos de agua para disimular pechos!

—Sí bueno, eso es algo incómodo. Se me caen a cada rato—_Al igual que su compañía._

Ricitos de caramelo se detuvo de repente, el emo Jasper la miró con el ceño fruncido un momento pero luego miró en la dirección en la que tenía Esme. Una gran casa amarilla en medio del bosque, parecía acogedora y muy simple. El trasvesti de Jasper fue el primero en ir a aquella casita amarilla, por más que ricitos de caramelo le insistía que volviera, ricitos de oro continuó hasta llegar y tocar tres veces la puerta. Pero nadie abrió.

—Jasper nadie va a abrir, vayámonos de una vez —yo que ella me hubiera ido lejos del emo desde hace horas.

—Esme que tal sí ellos están secuestrados en esta casita ¿Cómo te explicas que hace esto en medio del bosque?

—Pues no lo sé, alguna pareja quiere un poco de privacidad o yo que sé.

—Da igual, entraré. Quizá nos den información sobre como encontrar a nuestras parejas. —y con eso el estúpido de Jasper pateo la puerta y cayó furiosamente al suelo. Como era de esperar se quedó boca abierta cuando vio el interior de la casa seguido por Esme.

Ambos ricitos babearon el piso por la bella arquitectura del lugar, fue en eso cuando ricitos de oro vio en la mesa del comedor tres platos con un líquido carmesí en cada lugar se las sillas. El ricitos trasvesti se encaminó rápido al comedor y probó el primer plato con aquel líquido.

—¡Este sabe horrible! —exclamó haciendo una mueca de asco. Ricitos de caramelo solo se limitó a observar aquella escena, la entiendo, no sabe que hacer con este tipo de personas. Ricitos de oro probó ahora el que estaba al lado, solo que ahora lo escupió hacia las cortinas de seda.

—¡Esto no sabe a nada!

_¿Debería hacer algo? _—pensó Esme con horror.

Finalmente el emo trasvesti ricitos de oro probó el tercer plato con líquido carmesí. Saboreó un poco que quedaba en sus labios e hizo una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sabe bien? — preguntó ricitos de caramelo.

—No. Pero sabe mejor que las otras dos. —Jasper volvió a bajar la vista y comenzó a tragarse todo el líquido del pequeño plato —¿Quieres un poco? —le ofreció a Esme pero dudo que ella diga alguna palabra después de esto. Ella como era de esperar negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Mejor. Más para mí.

Ricitos de caramelo corrió hacia las escaleras que estaban a unos pocos pasos, pero se detuvo al inicio solo para admirar lo grandes que estaban en forma de caracol ¡Una casa tan chiquita con tremendas escaleras! Subió lentamente cada escalón hasta llegar sofocada a la estancia en la cual había muchas habitaciones. ¿Debo mencionar que ricitos de oro estaba probando en que silla cabe su pequeño trasero? No creo que quede en ninguna ya que no tiene trasero.

De repente un ruido de abajo de oyó y Esme se asomó desde las escaleras para poder percibir mejor el ruido.

—¿Todo en orden? —gritó mi mamá.

—¡Todo bien! ¡Solo rompí una pequeña silla, es todo! —le respondió mi intento de hermano.

Ricitos de caramelo siguió merodeando por la casa hasta llegar a una gran habitación en donde había un unicornio azul con tulipanes en la cabeza y una estrella morada con brillantina en la nalga izquierda. La curiosidad la mató y terminó abriendo la manija de la puerta. Pero al dar el primer paso en la habitación ésta cayo por un ducto que la llevaba seguro a quien sabe donde. Mientras ella caía por esa extraña vía se limitó a gritar como niña cuando ve a Jasper en las mañanas, con horror y remordimiento puro.

Al final cayó de espalda en una gran cueva en donde no se veía absolutamente nada. Se puso lentamente de pie y trato de caminar pero al abrir sus ojos lo único que veía era más oscuridad. Por un intento desesperado grito si alguien se encontraba allí.

—¿Esme? —alguien en la oscuridad llamó.

Ricitos de caramelo se quedó parada pensando por un momento, no sabía si gritar o correr al oír su propio nombre.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó ella con temor.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de que ella hablara.

—¡Contéstame! —gritó más fuerte.

—Soy Carlisle. Amor, soy yo. —Oh vaya eso si que estuvo muy loco.

—Ajá...—Ricitos de caramelo arqueó una ceja—. Demuéstramelo.

—Oh...muy bien...—el hombre que dice ser esposo de ricitos de caramelo pensó por un momento que tipo de demostración sería la más coherente para su 'esposa'—.Tenías antes un sostén con dibujos de ovejas saltando sobre una cama elástica.

Esme abrió los ojos como plato, él era el único que sabía sobre ese sostén ya que lo usó en su noche de bodas ¡Qué tierno! Aun recuerda su ropa interior.

—¡Carlisle eres tú! —dijo emocionada—. Pero cómo es que...

—Cariño te lo explico todo cuando salgamos con vida de aquí. Ahora ¿Te importaría romper estas cadenas para irnos?

—¿Eh? —preguntó ricitos de caramelo confundida.

—He estado encadenado por más de dos días y me duele el trasero de estar todo el tiempo sentado.

Su esposa no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja por el comentario del trasero de su marido. Créanme hubiera sido más vulgar en relatar pero hay personas que son sensibles ante este tipo de comentarios.

—Pero no veo nada, ni sé donde estás...—ella caminó detenidamente por la sala sin rayo de luz.

—Escucha con atención, hay unas llaves sobre una mesa que está a diez pasos de mí.

Ricitos de caramelo miró a donde quiera que esté incrédula por un momento.

—¿Y donde se supone que estás tú?

Carlisle rió un momento y luego recuperó la postura.

—Sigue mi voz...—habló con voz seductora.

Como me aburre describir lo que pasó con mis padres después de que Esme logró quitar las cadenas de las manos de Carlisle, sería interesante relatar la escena de _pasión..._pero hay ALGUNAS personas como la escritora original que no quiere nada de eso en este fic. ¡Diablos! También ella censuró la mía con Rose en el bosque...

Supongo que tendré que decir lo que pasó con Jasper todo el tiempo, o mejor dicho Ricitos de oro. ¡JAJA! ¡Jamás me voy a cansar de ese nombre! Estará condenado por toda la eternidad gracias a ello.

Cuando el emo trasvesti terminó de sorber el líquido carmesí, decidió dar un recorrido turístico por toda la casa. Caminó como modelo sobre lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, una muy pequeña estancia con tres sillas, una blanca, una roja al parecer robusta y una azul cielo. No sé que demonios pasó por la mente de ricitos de oro en esos momentos que se le dio por sentarse en la silla blanca, pero su curiosidad lo mató, literalmente, la silla blanca se desplomó con todo y Jasper. Éste para no dañar su dignidad se levantó rápido del suelo y empezó a carcajearse a más no poder —no sé, él es el que tiene un vestido rojo muy tentador—.

Fue ahí cuando Ricitos de caramelo se asomó por la escalera a preguntar lo que fue ese ruido.

_—¿Todo en orden? —gritó Esme._

_—¡Todo bien! ¡Solo rompí una pequeña silla, es todo! _

Ricitos de oro siguió modelando por la casa hasta llegar a arriba donde se suponía que estaría su compañera de viaje. Frunció el ceño al no notar nada en su alrededor, hace unos minutos ricitos de caramelo subió y ahora no podía verla por ningún lado.

—¿Esme, estás ahí? —miró para todos lados, pero no hubo respuesta.

Al final del pasillo había una gran puerta que tenía un hipopótamo amarillo andando en patines con destellos, al parecer él también piensa que donde haya animales de colores bailando o haciendo algo lindo la habitación no debe ser un calabozo. En cambio cuando él entró se encontró con una habitación de las típicas niñas de cinco años: rosa por doquier. Muñecas Barbie en sus convertibles, muñecos Ken semi-desnudos posando en una mini piscina, una cama de flores Margaritas de todos los colores en medio de la habitación, paredes llenas de chicos muy guapos —incluso uno moreno musculoso que tenía tallado su nombre en la parte superior 'Taylor'—. Toda una blasfemia.

Jasper miró con asombro la habitación, pero ese estado de shock terminó cuando él se abalanzó hacia la cama y empezó a brincar sobre ella. Su vestido iba de arriba a abajo dejando mostrar sus calzoncillos de Spiderman. (Qué patético, yo uso de conejos con lanza llamas pero eso de ricitos de oro es muy inmaduro, los míos tienen un arma y eso los convierte en muy machos).

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad el rubio trasvesti se quedó dormido sobre la cama con el velo del vestido hasta su cadera. Oh si chicas, se le veía los pelos en su abdomen.

En lo más profundo de dondequiera que esté ubicado en la pequeña casita de vampiros, Carlisle y ricitos de caramelo salieron después del 'acto' como si nada, al parecer Esme chocó con muchas paredes cuando intentó liberarlo por que tenía un ojo morado y un brazo con rasguños. No sé como le hicieron pero lograron salir de ese calabozo y terminaron cayendo en la parte trasera de la casa. Ambos corrieron hasta el bosque sin mirar atrás —dejando a ricitos de oro aun en sueño profundo en la habitación de la niña—. Él le contó todo lo sucedido, el al parecer vampiro macho lo había raptado para convertirse en su cena y fue una suerte que ella llegará a tiempo. También le dijo que no sabía nada sobre el paradero de Alice, pero que intentarían encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Sabes, esto debería ser al revés. —comentó él, sin dejar de caminar por el bosque.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ricitos de caramelo curiosamente.

—Se supone que el hombre rescata a la mujer, y en este caso fue distinto. —Esme sonrió con diversión a su esposo.

—Eso te hace la damisela en peligro, cariño.

Carlisle no dijo nada, se acercó a ricitos de caramelo y la agarró por la cintura atraiéndola a su regazo.

—Entonces mi salvadora necesita una recompensa. —él sonrió pícaro.

Ricitos de caramelo no preguntó que se le ofrecía, solo se impulsó hasta que estuviera a la altura de sus labios y presionó los suyos con los de él, envolviéndolos en un apasionado beso en medio de los árboles.

Por otro lado en la casita de vampiros, ricitos de oro seguía dormido.

La puerta de la entrada resonó por toda la casa, excepto que él no la oyó.

—Renesmee, hija ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto y juegas un rato? Mientras tu padre y yo hablamos. —sugirió su madre Bella. A decir verdad su expresión estaba un poco enojada.

—Sí, mami. —la niña dio saltitos desde la planta baja hasta su cuarto.

Edward y Bella se sentaron en el comedor para discutir mejor de la situación nada importante ni interesante, pero Bella notó algo en su plato.

—Edward...—comenzó la vampira frunciendo el ceño— ¿No debería de estar lleno mi plato de sangre?

El no tan sexy vampiro echó un vistazo al plato de su esposa y entrecerró los ojos. También en su plato debería de estar lleno, el único que no había absolutamente nada era el de su hija Nessie. La mujer confundida miró a su esposo, pero el tampoco entendía muy bien que había pasado. Fue en ese entonces que captaron el olor a ..._ ¿__humano?_.

—Bella...huele delicioso. —dijo él pasando su lengua por los labios en signo de antojo.

—Alguien está aquí. —Y con eso los dos se pararon del comedor y fueron en busca de ese exquisito aroma.

Buscaron a velocidad inhumana y se toparon con una silla rota, la cual era una antigüedad del siglo XV.

—¡MI SILLA! —lloriqueó Edward desplomándose en el suelo. —¡Era un apreciado obsequio de mi abuelo! —Bella solo rodó los ojos.

—¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! —ambos oyeron a su hija desde arriba, atrayendo la atención de su madre más que la de su padre—¡ALGUIEN ESTÁ DURMIENDO EN MI CUARTO!

_Las cosas terminaron de esta forma: _

_Ricitos de caramelo y su esposo emprendieron un nuevo viaje en salvar a su hija Alice de donde quiera que se encuentre, al final la rescataron de un castillo donde había un dragón escupe fuego, no se les hizo fácil pero fue más divertido viajar con Carlisle que con ricitos de oro. Después los tres hicieron OTRO viaje de regreso, pues Esme se olvidó de Jasper en la casa de los vampiros, el cual desconocen el paradero de éste pues cuando regresaron a la casa, los que habitaban ahí se habían mudado._

_La familia de fenómenos encontraron a un hombre trasvesti durmiendo en el cuarto de su hija, el emo despertó y corrió lo más que pudo y saltó por la ventana, encaminándose hacia el bosque. Esto obligó que la familia se mudara a otra parte del mundo el cual el macho indicó. _

_Ricitos de oro estuvo perdido por más de 2 meses hasta que su esposa, ricitos de caramelo y Carlisle lo encontraron en un manantial D-E-S-N-U-D-O. _

_Todos regresaron felices a sus casas, excepto Jasper, al salir del manantial un oso se había llevado su vestido y su calzón de Spiderman. A nadie le agradó la idea de regresar al pueblo con un emo desnudo, probablemente lo odien hasta que consigan mudarse a otro continente. _

_¡Y__ vivieron felices para siempre!_

__**Fin.**

* * *

****Lo sé, en unos cuantos años estaré en una gran demostración como _Best-Seller. _Debo irme, la autora logró salir de las mazmorras y debo salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Creo que el próximo será de Alice o Renesmee. Pero creo que no lo narraré yo :(

¡Oh no está con una espada y ejercito de ranas saltarinas!

Saludos!


	3. Renesmee

**Caperucita Nessie.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece. Ni siquiera el cuento original.**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL:**  
Muchas gracias a Cris.P.C, ella fue la que me dio la idea cuando yo tenía el coco en blanco :) eres buena amiga, chica. No pararé de estar agradecida contigo (a ella no se le ocurrió la idea transtornada, ella me dio que fuera de este cuento, la de la idea transtornada soy yo xd). Y también por sus Reviews, esos me motivan a que continúe.

**Aclaración:**

Por lo que sé, hay otros fics sobre 'Caperucita Nessie' yo apenas me acabo de enterar, no estoy haciendo plagio, el tema me lo recomendó Cris. Yo solo le pongo la Parodia.

* * *

**Emmett-Narrador.**

Erase una vez una niña que se llamaba Caperucita Nessie...en realidad no, era Renesmee Caperstushian. Se preguntaran cosas así como qué clase de trastornada madre le pone así a una niña, pues yo también me lo pregunto. La niña vivía con su madre en el medio del bosque en una choza, siempre estaban rodeadas de lindos animalitos tiernos y hermosos.

Ella usaba una caperuza roja, combinada perfectamente con sus rizos cobrizos y sus ojos de color chocolate. La niña era muy bonita, su belleza la heredó de su abuelita Renée; cuando era joven, claro, ahora parece más arrugada que una pasa negra.

Un día, Caperucita Nessie estaba en su habitación sentada frente a su ordenador revisando su Twitter, últimamente se ha vuelto adicta a esa red social.

De repente un golpe en la puerta interrumpe su vicio. Ella dijo que podía pasar y al abrirla la cabeza de su madre se asoma por el marco de la puerta.

—Hijita —dijo su madre lo más dulce posible, poniendo esa cara que dice 'Hazme un favor, desgraciada'—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

La niña observó a su madre con vacilación, si hay una cosa que se odia en los niños es caminar varios kilómetros.

—¿Qué clase de favor, mami? —preguntó la pequeña, claro, en su cabeza estaba diciendo _"Por favor que no sea nada de ir a ver a la abuelita, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez."_ Se preguntaran que clase de cosa horrible hizo su abuela la última vez que fue, bueno, pues ella le pidió que rascara con sus deditos los granos de su arrugada espalda. Traumatico.

—Necesito que le lleves a tu abuelita —Uh, oh. La madre se inclunó fuera den umbral y dejó mostrar una canasta llena de panecillos, se veían recién hechos, porque aun salía humo y olían delicioso.

—Ugh —hizo un disgustoso sonido y rodó los ojos. Para ella no es que odie a su abuelita, es que está algo loca—. Mamá, ¿por qué no puedes ir tú?

La madre entrecerró los ojos hacia su hija.

—Renesmee, me estás negando ir a ver a tu abuela —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

La pequeña reaccionó.

—No, no, no. Claro que no. Solo...pregunto.

—Es porque tengo que ir a la venta de tortuga azadas. Hay buenos precios solo hoy. Y tu abuelita está enferma, querida.

En realidad había otras razones.

La venta de tortugas en realidad solo era una vez al año, cada vez que ocurre van todas las personas de los pueblos cercanos a comprar el manjar más delicioso. El año pasado que la madre de Caperucita Nessie casi pierde a su hija entre esa multitud porque la dejó sentada al lado del granero de los cerdos y cuando regresó por ella resultó desaparecida; después de cuarenta y cuatro minutos la encontró mágicamente en La Gigantesca Tienda Sobre Crepúsculo. Ella juró nunca más volver a llevar a su hija a esa venta, no porque se haya perdido, sino porque si lo volvía a hacer probablemente no alcance esta vez oferta al 2x1 .

Decidida, Caperucita Nessie suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien, iré con la abuela.

Mientras Caperucita Nessie observaba como le crecían las uñas, su madre la miró irritada.

La niña se dio cuenta de eso y quitó la vista de sus uñas.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí, Renesmee. Hoy.

Ya lista la niña, se emprendió al bosque con su canasta llena de panecillos. En los árboles por la que ella paseaba habían pichones negros en las ramas de estos, eso hizo que la niña se incomodara y ahora paseaba cabizbaja deseando que los pichones no la ataquen. Y para su mala suerte, lo hicieron. Los pichones negros hicieron un ruido y salieron volando a dirección de la niña, esta muy asustada corrió y gritó por su vida por el gran bosque. Accidentalmente, cayó en un acantilado y murió lenta y dolorosamente.

FIN.

**_[Angelotti: ¿? ¿Eso es todo?_**

**_Emmett: Si. Murió por ir a ver a su abuelita._**

**_Angelotti: Emmett inútil. Es el peor final que he leído a mis 14!_**

**_Jasper: Si...está horrible. Me dan ganas de vomitar con solo leerlo._**

**_Emmett: Cállate Jasper, contagias tu emocidad. -luego de eso, empezó a carcajearse-._**

**_Jasper: Hablando de eso...USTEDES ME HAN HECHO UN IMBÉCIL EN LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!_**

**_Angelotti: ¿¡Se quieren callar?! No quiero que discutan en MI FIC. Emmett, lárgate. Yo cuento mejor todo desde aquí._**

**_Emmett: Pero Ange..._**

**_Angelotti: PERO NADA. Aun no te tengo perdonado lo que me hiciste el capítulo pasado. Y TÚ Jasper, también lárgate o no continuaré con el siguiente capítulo que es sobre tú y Alice._**

**_Emmett: Seguro será el emo._**

**_Jasper: -ignorando la respuesta de su bello hermano- Ange, quería pedirte si mejor de ahora yo relato la historia._**

**_Angelotti: ¿Y por qué?_**

**_Jasper: Quisiera darle un enfoque más dramático a todo, no ofendo tus relatos, pero le hacen falta algo de fantasía..._**

**_Angelotti: ...como quieras. PERO si dices una idiotez los dos se salen de mi habitación, no sé como mi madre los dejó entrar._**

**_Emmett: De hecho, entramos por la ventana -voltea a ver a la cámara- prepárense amigos, porque Jasper va a relatar cosas corta venas.]_**

**Jasper-Narrador.**

Antes de que la niña cayera al vacío, una figura anaranjada salió de los arbustos. Era un león, iba en dirección a la niña, pero en vez de atacar a la niña, se interpuso en su espalda y lanzó un rugido a los pichones, haciendo que estos cayeran muertos al suelo por su putrefacto aliento.

La niña estaba anonada, un león la había salvado usado su súper-poder Aliento a Alcantarilla contra una parvada de pichones hambrientos.

El león se volteo a Caperucita Nessie y...¿sonrió?

—Mi nombre es Aslan, y estás a salvo. Soy rey de Narnia y te vengo a invitarte a ti, hija de Eva, a ser coronada reina de mi reino —siguió sonriendo de manera cálida, pero la niña no lo tomó así, sin embargo. Corrió gritando de nuevo más rápido que cuando la perseguía la parvada de pichones, dejando al león desamparado en medio del bosque.

**_[Angelotti: What the f***... ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso Jasper?!_  
**

**_Jasper: ¿qué? te dije que te hacía falta fantasía y pues..._**

**_Angelotti: ¡Pero esto no es un X-over! Aslan es de otro maldito libro!_**

**_Jasper: ...oh._**

**_Angelotti: Gracias por participar ahora LÁRGUENSE._**

**_-Sin que dijeran nada, ambos se esfumaron en un portal verde-_**

**_Angelotti: Ok...? Sigamos conmigo.]_**

**Angelotti-Narradora.**

Caperucita Nessie siguió caminando por el enorme bosque. Estaba aburridísima. Como daría ella por tener un amigo con quién platicar, el león se veía amigable, pero es aterrador que un león te hable y te sonría.

De lo aburrida que estaba, empezó a componer una canción en la cabeza.

_"¡Soy Caperucita Nessie! ¡Una niña muy feliz!"_

Y ya, era lo único que decía la canción. Lo sé, está tan buena que merece tener su propio disco. Yo lo compraría, es más original que ese tal Mozart.

De repente algo la saca de sus pensamientos, a sus costados puede oír a alguien murmurar cosas, no logra escuchar qué es, solo diminutos susurros. La niña se queda en shock al ver a esa figura salir de los arbustos. Será difícil de describirlo pero, era algo así como un un perro caminando en dos patas.

Caperucita Nessie se espantó e hizo un intento de correr, pero el perro la agarró con una de sus patas delanteras y al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron...el perro le lamió con su reverenda lengua la cara, haciendo a la niña reír como colegiala estúpida al coquetear con un profesor. El perro al ver que era una niña muy risueña, le quiso hacer plática. Ok. Se espanta de que un león parlante con un reino le hable, pero no lo hace con un perro parlante que camina solo en dos patas...no sé ustedes pero a mi me daría un infarto.

—Y dime, pequeña...¿A donde te diriges? —preguntó amablemente el perro. Aunque viendo mejor sus características creo que es un lobo.

—Voy a casa de mi abuelita a dejarle estos panecillos porque está enfermita —la niña lo dijo de una manera tan tierna que juro que la raptaría y la vendería por internet a el zoológico de animales tiernos. (¿Existe eso?)

—Oh...ya veo. Y ¿donde queda _esa_ casa?

—Oh pues queda al cruzar el río luego subir por esa montaña que está allá, luego atravesar por la Jungla de los osos cariñosos, después el cementerio de Howarts donde tienes que besar la lápida de Dumbledore a la fuerza para poder pasar, luego de eso...

Mientras la niña seguía explicando su gigantesco camino, el pobre lobo se aburrió de escucharla y se largó de ahí sin que Caperucita Nessie se diese cuenta, es más, seguía hablando cuando el lobo estaba a 50 m. lejos de ella.

_"Demonios, esa niña es una parlanchina. Mejor iré por mi manjar, claro que, tomaré el camino más corto que el que ella dijo. Imagínense cruzar todo ese camino, de aquí a que llega la vieja ya esta muerta." _pensó el lobo.

Cuando la niña terminó de dar su extenso discurso, se dio cuenta que ya estaba el crepúsculo y que no se encontraba ese joven y sexy lobo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino a casa de su abuelita.

Por otra parte en el bosque, el lobo ya había llegado a casa de la abuela Renée. Éste tocó la puerta con tres pequeños golpes, pero la anciana no abrió. Vaciló, pero volvió a intentar, nada aún. Entonces cuando dio con todas sus fuerzas, una anciana abrió por fin, pero por la fuerza bruta del lobo al querer golpear la puerta, fue a la abuelita de Caperucita Nessie quién recibió tremendo golpe en la frente. Renée ya inconsciente en el suelo, el lobo la miró con asco.

_"Debí comerme a la niña, la vieja parece una pasa en descomposición."_

Entonces al lobo se le ocurrió un plan para poder comer. Recogió a la abuela en sus brazos y la puso sobre la cama, poco a poco, comenzó a quitarle el camisón rojizo, pero se detuvo al ver que no traía sujetador. Asqueado, el lobo cerró los ojos y prosiguió a quitarle lo demás.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar donde dijo la pequeña Caperucita Nessie, la niña estaba acariciando con ternura la cabeza un osito pequeño al que le nombró como Emmy. Por un momento se olvidó que tenía a una abuelita al borde de la muerte sin sus panecillos. Pero...¿si le lleva panecillos, se supone que se va a recuperar? La única respuesta para ello era que los panecillos eran mágicos. Sin pensarlo, Renesmee Caperstushian tomó un panecillo de su canasta y se lo llevó a la boca dándole una buena mordida.

—Deseo...tener mi propia hada.

De repente un destello apareció en el cielo asustando a Emmy y haciendo que éste saliera corriendo de los brazos de Renesmee. El objeto se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar flotando frente a la niña. El destello dejó de brillar para mostrar al objeto con alas miniatura con color de piel pálido, su cabello era cobrizo y un vestido pequeñísimo color verde, más bien parecía una bata, y traía una varita con una estrella gris en la puntita.

—Hola. Tú pediste mi llamado y aquí estoy —dijo el 'hada' en un tono tan afeminado...

—Huh...¿tú eres mi hada? —preguntó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

—Ajá. Perdón mis modales, mi nombre es Edward —_Edward _hizo una reverencia. Esto solo hizo que la pequeña se quedara con cara de póker.

—Caperucita Nessie —se presentó la niña—. Este...yo esperaba a alguien más...eh...

—¿Sí?

—No, nada. No importa —la niña quiso no seguir con el tema, ya bastante incómodo era tener que ver a un hombre con apariencia de hada. Pasaron grandes segundos cuando no hubo un solo sonido más que el de sus halas al estar en el aire, eran como las de una mosca y era bastante molesto— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Tú me llamaste, duh —el hada hizo el sonido del 'duh' demasiado largo. La niña volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

—Bueno pues, acompáñame con mi abuelita que-

Caperucita Nessie se paró en seco cuando reflexionó; si tenía a un hada y panecillos mágicos, entonces, ¿para que hacer un laaaaargo viaje para ir a entregárselos a la viejita?

—Oye, Edward —llamó la atención de su hada— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Para eso estoy aquí, pequeña.

—Quiero que mi abuelita esté más sana y fuerte, ah, y con menos edad de la que ya tiene. Quiero que sea súper fuerte para su edad, o sea, que ya no esté enferma —exigió Caperucita Nessie.

El hada la miró con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, pero obedeció lo que la pequeña dijo.

—Con gusto lo haré, niña. Solo dime el nombre de tu abuelita y todo mi trabajo estará concluido.

La niña tomó un largo suspiro y volvió a mirar a Edward.

—Renée Lucita Jionalla Cornette Bonifacia Helen Caperstushian.

Entonces al hada le dio una mirada más confusa, pero éste cerró los ojos y agitó su varita con las siguientes palabras:

—Oh Espíritus Del Ángel Blanco, Sanen A La Individua Renée Lucita Jionalla Cornette Bonifacia Helen Caperstushian, Es Un Pedido De Su Floja Nieta —y dejó de agitar el palo. La estrella gris se prendió al cabo de unos segundos y se apagó de nuevo —. Listo. Tu deseo ha sido concedido, ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Del otro lado del bosque, muy lejos de donde se encuentra Caperucita Nessie y el hada Edward, en la ubicación de la casa de la abuelita, para que mejor se entienda. El lobo estaba acostado en la cama con el vestuario de la abuela, a ella la había encerrado y amarrado en el closet con una papa en la boca para que no grite. El lobo se estaba aburriendo de esperar a la tardada Caperucita Nessie, pero un ruido lo saco de su aburrición. En el closet, pudo oír varios golpes.

—¡Cállate, vieja! —le gritó el lobo a la arrugada abuela.

No pregunten como, en un dos por tres, la puerta del closet se rompió en mil pedazos, o _alguien _en el interior lo había hecho. El lobo se sobresaltó y se paró de la cama asustado. Entrecerró los ojos para ver que demonios fue eso; entonces sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo al ver a una muy renovada señora con músculos como los de Popeye el Marino, y no tenía una cara muy linda, sino qué estaba echando humo por las orejas, literalmente.

El lobo se quedó petrificado ante la nueva y más joven señora. Entonces, Renée levanta su brazos y con su dedo índice hace señas de que vaya hacia ella.

—Aquí. Perrito perrito perrito...

_Las cosas concluyen así: _

_Caperucita Nessie tardó siete días en llegar a casa de su abuelita, ella tenía ganas de verla y de presentarle a sus nuevos amiguitos ficticios que hizo en el bosque. Cuando llegó, su abuelita tenía un muy lindo abrigo de piel de lobo, dice ella que era muy acogedor. Y con la estupenda canción "Soy Caperucita Nessie" llegó a ser el albúm más vendido en la historia de la música, superando a Michael Jackson con Thriller. La suerte está de su lado, al parecer._

_Emmy, el oso que huyó de la pequeña, escapó tan lejos que llegó a toparse con su familia perdida de hace cinco años. Eso importa un cacahuate._

_La madre de Renesmee fue a la venta de tortugas sin preocupaciones, solo que conoció a un lechero muy atractivo y su hija no sabe nada de ella en ese entonces, por lo que cuenta que se queda con su fuerte y sana abuelita Renée._

_El hada Edward se quedó con la niña desde entonces, ya que en el Ministro Real De Hadas Trasvestidas lo rechazó después de que se enteraran que a Edward le gustaban las chicas. _

_Y bueno pues, el lobo terminó siendo el abrigo de Renée. Y...ya._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Angelotti- ¿Y? ¿qué tal? Es obvio que el lobo era Jacob.**

**Alice- ¿Jacob no quedó con Renesmee?**

**Angelotti- Nunca dije que en C.H.E (Cuentos de Hadas a mi Estilo, creo que así lo abreviaré xd) debería ser TODO romance, ¿o sí? **

**Jasper- ¿Y yo qué? ¿yo no aparezco en esta historia?**

**Emmett- No, la arruinarías con tu estado corta-venas.**

**Angelotti- Pensé que se habían ido por aquel portal...**

**Jasper- Pero no lo hicimos :)**

**Emmet- Nos quedamos mirando tu incompetente capítulo. Y por un momento creí que ibas a poner a Esme como abuelita.**

**Angelotti- La idea original era esa, pero pobre Renée, ella también merecía su escena de acción. Dime ¿cuando te ibas a imaginar a ella partirle la hsjsakh a Jacob?**

**Edward- ¿¡ES ENSERIO?! ¿¡UNA P*** HADA!?**

**Angelotti- No me mires así, Ed. Yo podría haberte puesto como una mula estúpida pero te puse algo más serio. Hasta tenías tu propia oficina en el departamento de Hadas, pero la regaste.**

**Muy bien, me tomó demasiado tiempo planear algo como esto, gracias Cris, de nuevo. Estoy enferma y batallé para recuperarme pero, aun lo estoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esto, el próximo capítulo será de Alice. Solo Cris.P.C sabe de que cuento será parodiado. Y si ya lo olvidaste, Cris, ve en los mensajes pasados xd. **

**¡Gracias por sus Reviews!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
